


Sincerity is Scary

by KitsuneMariko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Sadness, Support, falling for your best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMariko/pseuds/KitsuneMariko
Summary: A breakup can be really difficult. Thankfully Daishou is there for you as always.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Sincerity is Scary

Slowly you lowered your phone from your face, clutching it tightly in your hand. You sighed heavily and turned to head back into your apartment building. Your limbs felt so numb yet you pushed yourself to walk. The pain flowing through you was unbearable. Your heart hurt and your stomach turned. The anxiety you had been feeling for weeks had finally hit its peak. 

It was over. You knew it was coming, yet you couldn’t bring yourself to be the one to end it. You waited and waited until he did it for you. As much pain as there was, there was some relief as well. 

You hesitated at your door. You had been studying with your longtime friend Daishou. And then the phone call came…

You opened the door and shuffled inside, leaving your shoes at the door.

“Are you okay?” Daishou called out from the living room. You stood there and the lack of response prompted Daishou to get up and find you. He stepped around the corner and took in the sight of you looking very hollow. “Y/N…”

You glanced up, meeting his eyes with a sad smile. You could see the concern on his pretty face. “He left me.” You said softly before you burst into tears. 

Daishou instantly had you in his arms, holding you tight to his chest. His fingers brushed your hair back as you twisted your own into his shirt. He didn’t say anything and knew it was better you let it out. You cried out all your pain and your sadness. It hurt. Everything hurt. 

It didn’t feel fair. You’d been a faithful girlfriend for nearly three years. You were patient and understanding. You gave him your all. Yet in the end it wasn’t enough. 

“Am I not good enough?” You asked weakly, face pressed into Daishou’s shoulder. “What did I do, Daishou?”

Daishou felt his own heart falter. You didn’t deserve this shit. He wished he could’ve saved you from the heartbreak. The moment you walked out the door he knew it was all over for you. You’d told him that you’d felt strange about things for weeks. He knew a part of you was expecting it, but that didn’t stop it from hurting. 

He held you a little tighter, pulling your head close so he could press a quick kiss to your head. “You didn’t do a damn thing.” He assured you quietly. He pulled away just enough to lift your chin up to get you to look at him. “Come sit with me, okay?”

You nodded. Daishou gently swiped his fingers over your eyes and took the tears with him. You smiled at him weakly and took the hand he offered. Daishou guided you over to the living room where you’d previously been studying. Textbooks and notes were covering the coffee table. 

Daishou grabbed your favorite blanket that you kept folded on the arm of the couch. Like a true gentleman, he draped the blanket around your shoulders. You gave him another tiny smile as your hands worked to pull it more around you. He really had paid attention to you all those years. So many years of friendship symbolized in a simple gesture. 

“You’re my best friend.” Daishou said, reading your mind. “It would be really sad if I didn’t know how to make you feel better.” You could feel a tiny bit of your sadness fade away with his kindness. 

Daishou sat himself on the couch and looked at you expectantly. He reached his arms out and wiggled his fingers, giving you a stupid smirk. 

“You’re stupid.” You mumbled with a fake pout as you stepped over to him. He barely gave you a chance to move before he grabbed you and your blanket and pulled you into his lap. You yelped and he laughed in response. 

“I’ll be stupid if it cheers you up.” Daishou remarked, tucking your blanket around you a little more. 

You sighed heavily, leaning your head back to rest on Daishou’s chest. “I’m really glad you’re here.” You told him. “I don’t think I could handle it this well on my own.”

Daishou couldn’t see your face entirely, but he was partially glad. He hated you being sad, but he felt a twinge of guilt. He loved you. And he was a bit happy you weren’t dating that asshole anymore. Daishou probably had no chance with you. He had accepted that. Especially with you being heartbroken he felt like he had even less of a chance. As if you’d want to move on that fast. Yet he loved you so much.

It was dating Mika that brought his love for you to light. She noticed the way he looked at you and the way you’d both talk about volleyball together. Mika had been jealous, but she knew better than to keep someone from where they truly wanted to be. 

“You were there for me when I needed you.” Daishou explained. “You were with me when Mika showed up at the library and broke up with me.”

You nodded solemnly. You easily remembered the day. Mika had approached Daishou while the two of you were studying at the library. Mika hadn’t looked too upset and you recalled Daishou being pretty okay about it as well. The initial reaction from him appeared to be surprised and hurt. Though it didn’t take him long to be over it. You never really asked though. You figured that wasn’t particularly your business. Maybe that situation was similar to yours. 

“You handled it better though.” You said, peering back at him. “I don’t remember you crying over Mika.”

Daishou stuck his tongue out at you. “Different circumstances.” He reached out to grab the TV remote and turned it on, browsing until he found your favorite show. “I know it’s hard, but try not to think about it too much. Try to rest your mind.”

You sighed heavily, eyes drifting to the show playing. “I just...don’t understand why…”

Daishou combed his fingers through your hair before he hugged you to his chest. “Listen, you never did anything wrong. And he’ll regret leaving someone as beautiful and dedicated as you. You’ll find someone better.”

“Suguru…” You mumbled, trying to make yourself as small as possible in his arms. You could feel your eyes pricking with tears yet you pushed yourself to keep them back. 

Daishou felt his heart soar when you said his given name. Despite all the years of friendship, he could never quite get used to you saying it. 

“It’s true.” Daishou said after a moment. He glanced down at you, watching you as you watched the TV. He smiled to himself. He was content with you just in his arms and being so close. Even if you didn’t know how he felt.

* * *

“Looks like a good spot there.” Daishou said, pointing out a bench near the lake. He glanced at you for input and you gave him a smile and a nod. You both settled on the bench and looked out at the lake. It was a beautiful day and the park had many visitors. There were quite a few people out in little swan boats enjoying the day. 

Daishou had suggested a nice day out. University was on a break and the two of you had time off for once. So you grabbed some snacks at the convenience store and met at the station. He hadn’t told you where you were going so you were quite surprised to end up at your favorite park. 

“I have something I want to tell you.” Daishou said suddenly as he took his bottled tea from the bag. 

You glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. “Already?” You asked with a smirk. “I thought you wanted to relax.”

Daishou scowled at you. He took a sip of his tea before letting out a sigh. “Well technically I waited six months to tell you this.” He replied, turning his gaze to you again. He wore a calm expression, looking at you with soft eyes. 

You frowned. “Six months…?” You asked quietly. It hit you. Your ex had broken up with you six months ago. It really had been that long. 

“So...Why did you wait so long?” You inquired, observing your friend. 

He smiled a little. “It wouldn’t have been right to tell you then. You’ve been sad and I didn’t want to confuse you.” He explained, and fiddled with the bottle in his hands. You could tell there was the faintest of blushes tinting his cheeks. 

You felt your heart flutter a little and your own face was turning rosy. You had a feeling you knew what he was talking about. It was something you had felt for a while, but never knew when to bring it up. How soon was acceptable to move on?

“Suguru,” You started and you reached out to find his hand. Daishou looked at you patiently, slightly nervous. “I’m ready now. I think it's been long enough.”

Daishou smiled slightly, his hand taking yours to hold close. “You know I love you?” He asked and his heart soared as he watched you blush and smile sheepishly. 

You nodded, laughing softly at the fact that you were both blushing. “I didn’t, but I do now.” You said. “And I love you too. I think I always have. I just didn’t want to make you feel like a rebound after that breakup.”

Daishou let out a sigh of relief. He leaned back into the bench, a pleased smile on his face. “It’s been so long. I’ve wanted to tell you for years.” He looked at you and took in your face that was lit up by your smile. 

“That’s why Mika left, isn’t it?” You asked, giving him a look. 

He grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah...she saw it before I did. She really opened my eyes.” He squeezed your hand. “I needed it, though. I really do love you.”

“I really love you too.” You told him and moved a bit closer. Daishou pulled you until your legs touched, your hands still clasped together. 

“Will you be my girlfriend then?” Daishou asked you, looking at you with his stupid, happy grin.

You nodded easily. “Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a little while, mostly self-indulgent to kind of help myself get through a recent breakup. Maybe it'll help you too.


End file.
